


Blood Donor

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is infected with a vampirism-like virus.  Gai volunteers to be his blood donor while Tsunade works on a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Donor

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt 'Kakashi; vampire' on the [One-Sentence Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/naruto_meme/11091.html) at naruto_meme.livejournal.com  
> Something of a stylistic experiment; it's crafted as a 'series' of one-sentence 'fics' that could ostensibly stand alone but of course paint a much bigger picture when taken as a set.  
> \- Set somewhere between Part 1 and Part 2  
> Started: 1/19/11  
> Drafted: 3/2/11

They encounter the virus in the remains of Orochimaru's old lab, in a thoroughly-hidden compartment that was somehow missed in the initial cleaning years ago; despite all precautions, Kakashi is infected but manages to keep Gai from harm's way.  
~  
It's a very complicated virus with various jutsus keyed into it, Tsunade tells them; she is confident that she can unravel it and fabricate an antidote, but it will take time.  
~  
Kakashi can live with the heightened senses and the sharpened teeth aren't so bad, really; it's the whole must-drink-fresh-blood-from-a-human-body bit that he's not happy about.  
~  
Gai volunteers to be Kakashi's blood donor in the interim; it is Only Right, after all, since his Dear Rival was infected while trying to protect him.  
~  
The whole thing would be a lot more awkward if it was anyone but Gai, Kakashi realizes, and the matter-of-fact way that Gai bares his neck and tilts his head aside have Kakashi moving in on instinct, never mind that Gai's wrist would be a lot less personal.  
~  
Kakashi's teeth in his throat don't hurt anywhere near as much as Gai expects; in fact, the sensation is distinctly and surprisingly Pleasant.  
~  
Kakashi tries not to think too hard about what he's doing, but all his ( _newly-heightened_ ) senses-- _touch, taste, sight, sound, smell_ \--are filled with Gai, like this, and it's-- _good, so good_ \--incredibly intimate.  
~  
Gai closes his eyes and relaxes into it, hands steady on Kakashi's shoulders; for Kakashi is his friend, his Dear Rival, is so much more than he knows, and Gai will gladly give him anything that he needs.  
~  
Gai's blood is vibrant and full of vigour, like the man himself; it sates Kakashi's need for sustenance but wakes a deeper hunger that burns low in the pit of his belly long after his feeding is done.  
~  
Gai feeds his Dear Rival as often as Kakashi asks, and wonders if it leaves Kakashi as hard as it leaves him.  
~  
The scent of Gai's arousal makes his blood all the more heady and sometimes Kakashi would swear he is drunk with it.  
~  
Gai wonders if perhaps there is Something Wrong with him, that he is so eager to let Kakashi Feed from him.  
~  
Kakashi ponders, at greater and greater length, how it would feel, would taste, to drink Gai's blood while having sex; he realizes, with a surprising lack of surprise, that sex with Gai sounds like a Very Good Idea.  
~  
When Kakashi _Licks_ the wound he's made as he finishes Feeding, Gai's cock jerks violently and it's all he can do to hold back the deep groan that rises to his lips.  
~  
Kakashi throws a leg over to straddle Gai's lap and keeps licking; he knows there was more to his plan than molesting Gai's neck like a cat bathing her kittens but _fuck_ , the taste of Gai's skin is just...hnngh.  
~  
Gai is keyed-up and Appallingly Hard already from the intimacy of Feeding his Dear Rival, and Kakashi's tongue is Not Helping matters in the least, and Gai's hands take on a life of their own.  
~  
Gai's big hands are tangled in the back of his hair, urging him up, and Kakashi heeds their guidance, lips following the line of Gai's throat up and out and over his chin and suddenly Gai's _mouth_ is underneath his and ohh, _OHH_ for the love of all he holds dear--  
~  
Kakashi kisses like a starving man eats and Gai may not be very practiced at the art but he Gives It His All just the same, a strange heat spiking through him to taste his own blood lingering in Kakashi's mouth.  
~  
Gai's face is hot in Kakashi's hands and Gai's mouth tastes like heaven and the scent of arousal rolling off him in waves is making Kakashi dizzy or maybe that's still the kisses and Kakashi realizes with distant dismay that he's making sounds like one of his dogs whining for attention but it's too hard to care, right now.  
~  
Gai's arms wrap tight around Kakashi's waist and he throws caution to the wind and throws Kakashi to the floor, tumbling over on top of him in a tangle of limbs.  
~  
Kakashi sprawls on the floor and looks up at Gai above him, at all the unspoken secrets in Gai's eyes, and wonders how he never saw it before.  
~  
Gai has never been more Grateful for Kakashi's perverted nature as when he locates the lubricant and condom in the pocket of Kakashi's tossed-aside pants.  
~  
Kakashi opens for Gai, lets him sink deep inside, wraps his bare legs around Gai's naked hips and hangs on for dear life.  
~  
Gai Makes Love to his Dear Rival with Great Enthusiasm; he's sure his technique could Use Some Improvement but that is definitely a Matter For Another Time.  
~  
Kakashi arches against the floor and tries not to claw Gai's shoulders and arms too badly; he can't remember any sex _ever_ that felt this good and what few brain cells he has left for rational thought suspect that it's not entirely attributable to the whole heightened senses thing.  
~  
Kakashi climaxes first, squirming and shuddering and groaning fervent curses, and Gai would count it a Victory for himself in their Rivalry if he could spare thought for such things past the oncoming rush of his own orgasm.  
~  
Kakashi lies breathless on the floor, panting while his heart rate comes back down, and the only phrase that crosses his mind for the longest time is _Holy Fuck_.  
~  
Gai stretches out beside him, basking in the Afterglow and the fulfillment of a Long-Held Desire, and hopes that Kakashi will be receptive to Doing It Again sometime--especially since Kakashi started it.  
~  
The next time Kakashi Feeds he is rushed and on very short notice, but he does it with his teeth in Gai's throat and Gai's cock in his hand and he very nearly comes in his own pants when the endorphins of Gai's orgasm hit his system.  
~  
Gai Insists on using the bedroom next time, because the woods behind the training field are Not the Proper Place for such activities.  
~  
It takes a lot of mutual control and an acute sense of timing, but Kakashi decides that nothing will ever top the way it feels to hit his own orgasm while Gai is coming inside him and Gai's endorphin-spiced blood is flooding into his mouth.  
~  
Gai has always been Proud of his Well-Maintained Body and his Youthful Reserves of Stamina, but managing to exhaust Kakashi time after time after time takes that pride to a Whole New Level.  
~  
Kakashi realizes with dismay that he has _Orochimaru_ to thank for his newfound ~~well-fucked~~ happiness; he wonders if he ever would have seen what Gai was hiding right under his nose without the damned virus.  
~  
Gai is almost disappointed when Tsunade tells them she's come up with an antivirus; he is Happy that his Dear Rival can be cured but wonders What It Will Mean for this new side of their relationship.  
~  
Kakashi shows up on Gai's doorstep the next evening with takeout and invites himself in.  
~  
Gai plans to Raise the Subject later, after they've eaten, and tries very hard all evening to avoid Taking Liberties with their Friendship now that the Virus no longer gives them an excuse.  
~  
Finally fed up, Kakashi pins Gai to the wall with hands and mouth and hips and tongue and conveys to him in no uncertain terms that he's being an idiot.  
~  
They both miss the blood somewhat, but the sex is still Incredible.


End file.
